horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Saw 3D: The Final Chapter
|language = English |budget = $17.000.000 |gross = |rating = 5.6|preceded_by = Saw VI|imagecat = Saw 3D: The Final Chapter}} Saw 3D (released on home media as Saw: The Final Chapter is a 2010 3D horror film directed by Kevin Greutert, written by Patrick Melton and Marcus Dunstan, and starring Tobin Bell, Costas Mandylor, Betsy Russell, Sean Patrick Flanery, and Cary Elwes. It was originally the seventh and final installment of the Saw film series (until the movie Jigsaw (film) was released 7 years later), and the only film in the series to be in 3D. The film focuses on a man who untruthfully claims to be a Jigsaw survivor and writes a book detailing his experience, becoming a local celebrity. He soon finds himself part of a real Jigsaw game where he must ultimately save his wife. Meanwhile, Jill Tuck explains to an internal affairs officer that rogue Detective Hoffman is the man responsible for the recent Jigsaw games; Tuck is put under police protected custody while officers search for Hoffman. An eighth installment was planned, but the decrease in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saw_VI#Box_office box office performance for Saw VI] compared to previous installments led to Saw 3D''being the final planned film in the series, and the plot concept for ''Saw VIII being incorporated into Saw 3D. Saw V director David Hackl was to direct the film, but two weeks before filming Lionsgate announced that Greutert, who directed the sixth film, would direct. Principal photography took place in Toronto, Ontario, from February to April 2010 and was shot with the SI-3D digital camera system, as opposed to shooting with traditional cameras and later transferring to 3D in post-production. Saw 3D was originally scheduled to be released on October 22, 2010, but was pushed back a week to October 29, 2010, in the United States and Canada; it was released a day earlier in the United Kingdom and Australia. The film was initially rated NC-17 (no children 17 and under admitted) by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) and had to be edited and re-submitted six times to finally receive an R rating while in Australia, the film received an R18+ rating despite all the previous installments having an MA15+ for their theatrical release. Saw 3D opened at number one making over $22.5 million. It received largely negative reviews from critics. Plot In a flashback sequence following the first film, Lawrence Gordon crawls from the bathroom to find help after sawing off his foot. Along the way, he reaches a steam pipe and uses it to cauterize his ankle stump. In the present, Ryan and Brad awaken in a storefront window in a shopping area in front of a crowd of people, their wrists bound to a worktable. In front of each man is a buzz saw, and their mutual lover, Dina is suspended above a third saw. Jigsaw's puppet tells them that they can either kill each other or allow Dina to die, and after realizing her betrayal, they decide to save themselves and allow her to lower onto the saw, killing her. After witnessing Mark Hoffman's survival from the end of the sixth film, Jill Tuck goes to Matt Gibson, an internal affairs detective at Hoffman's precinct, and offers to incriminate Hoffman in exchange for immunity and protection. Meanwhile, Hoffman abducts four racist skinheads and places them in the Horsepower Trap that kills all of them. After a gathering of past Jigsaw survivors, including Lawrence Gordon (now using a foot brace and cane) and several others from previous films, takes place, Hoffman abducts the host, Bobby Dagen, a self-help guru who achieved fame and fortune by falsely claiming to have survived a Jigsaw trap. Hoffman sends videos to Gibson throughout the film, offering cryptic clues to his location and promising to stop the games if Jill is given to him. Bobby awakens in an abandoned insane asylum and is informed that his wife Joyce has also been abducted and will die if he does not save her within an hour. After escaping a cage hanging over a floor of spikes, Bobby makes his way through the asylum to find his wife. Along the way, he finds Nina, his publicist; Suzanne, his lawyer; and Cale, his closest friend. All three are in separate traps, representing "Speak No Evil", "See No Evil", and "Hear No Evil" respectively, and all three are killed despite his efforts to save them. Gibson eventually discovers the location of the asylum and sends a SWAT team, who are all killed by toxic gas after being sealed elsewhere in the asylum. Gibson locates Hoffman's command center, where he discovers that Hoffman has hacked the police security system, and is killed by an automatic turret gun along with his men. Hoffman, who had been posing as one of the junkyard corpses, infiltrates police headquarters and kills everyone in his path leading to Jill. After a brief struggle, he finally knocks out Jill and restrains her to a chair then secures the original Reverse Bear-trap to her head, which kills her in a gruesome fashion. After removing his upper wisdom teeth to retrieve a combination to a locked door, Bobby reaches Joyce and is forced to drive two hooks through his pectoral muscles, the trap he claimed to survive, and hoist himself up by the chains to deactivate her trap. He fails when the hooks rip through his muscles, and a brazen bull capsule closes around Joyce and incinerates her. Moments after Hoffman destroys his workshop, he is attacked and captured by three Pighead-masked figures, led by Lawrence Gordon. Flashbacks reveal that John Kramer found Lawrence by the steam pipe and nursed him to health, and Lawrence had helped John in secret ever since. Tasked to watch over Jill after John's death and to take action if anything happened to her, Lawrence brings Hoffman to the bathroom from the first film and shackles him by the ankle. He throws away the hacksaw he had sawed his own foot off with, and then seals the door to the bathroom, leaving Hoffman to die. Category:Saw films Category:2010 films Category:Films of the 2010s Category:3-D films